


Darling, don’t fret

by depressioncuddles



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Stanley Uris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressioncuddles/pseuds/depressioncuddles
Summary: Stan has nightmare, and Richie happens to be climbing in through his window in the midst of his panic attack.





	Darling, don’t fret

The women stalked closer, a grin growing on her damaged face. Stan pressed his back even further against the wall, scrabbling to get away from the women. He glances around frantically, begging to see some form of escape but, as always, he’s completely cornered in the small room. The women stalks closer, and closer, and suddenly she lunges and-

Stan shoots upright in bed, panting, hands reaching up and tracing the scars on the sides of his face. He looks around dazedly, and noticed it’s completely dark outside. Stan brings his knees closer to his chest, glancing out at the darkness with terror and mistrust fresh in his eyes. His shoulders shake, and he sobs. He’s gasping for breath, and he’s going to die, and the women is going to get him, she’s coming for him, if not now, then tomorrow night, when he sleeps, and every night every that and it won’t stop, not ever. In his haze, he doesn’t hear the rocks being thrown at his window, or the sound of the window sliding open. He does however, hear the gasp of surprise, and whips his head up in fear. It’s Richie. Oh thank god, it’s Richie. Stan opens his arms, like a child beckoning for his parent to pick him up. Richie rushes over and takes Stan in his arms.  
“Oh darling, don’t fret, you’ll be ok, I’m here, you’re not alone.” Richie soothes his boyfriend, rubbing slow circles into Stan’s back. Stan sniffles pitifully, and makes a small noise of relief.  
“Richie...” He gasps out, and self consciously touches the side of his face where his scars lie. Richie grabs his wrist.  
“Hey, hey, I love you, no matter what, ok?”  
Stan smiles softly, and scoots over in his bed. He pats the space next to him.  
“Cuddle with me?” He asks shyly, looking up at Richie through long lashes, and fuck, Richard Tozier knows he is so far gone for this boy. He grins a shit-eating grin and slides under the covers, wrapping his arms around Stan and pulling him to his chest.  
“Oh darling you know I’m the best at cuddling. I just came back from Eddie’s house, you know Mrs. K-“  
“Beep beep Chee.” Richie lets out a laugh and Stan snuggles up to him and lets out a contented sigh.  
And both boys know, that no matter what the world throws at them, they’ll be ok, if only because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic on here so give me some feedback? Also is urisunicorn so hit me up ;)


End file.
